Hedge Wizard
"Magic? I don’t know anything about that. I’m just a simple herbalist." Basic (Core) Hedge Wizards are magically talented people with no formal magical training. Using instinct, luck, and superstitious trappings, they can perform minor, specialized spells. Though they may not always be aware of it, Hedge Wizards dally with danger every time they use their charms and cantrips. For this reason the Witch Hunters eagerly track and execute these unfortunate folk who all too often unconsciously invite daemons and disaster into the world. Some Hedge Wizards take the sensible route and join the Orders of Magic, whilst others hide their shameful secret. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Haggle, Charm or Intimidate, Channelling, Charm Animal or Trade (Apothecary), Heal or Hypnotism, Magical Sense, Perception, Search Talents: Hedge Magic, Petty Magic (Hedge) Trappings: Healing Draught, Hood Career Entries None Career Exits Apprentice Wizard, Charlatan, Initiate, Outlaw, Vagabond Note: If you want to be able to cast spells right away you should increase your Magic Characteristic with your free advance during character creation. Halflings and Dwarfs may not enter this career. Hedge Wizardry is dangerous and highly illegal in the Empire. If caught, you could well be executed. Think carefully before entering this career. A Day in the Life Hedge wizards use charms, talismans and cantrips to survive, but the cost to them in the end could be disastrous; they are openly sought after and executed by witch hunters, as unlicensed magic use is highly unlawful within the Empire, and viewed with deep suspicion and mistrust within Kislev. However, witch hunters are not the only ones that seek them out. In some communities, people seek the assistance of the Wise Woman, Crazy Old Hermit or other local eccentric who seems to have a touch of the mystical to them. In a world filled with superstitions, a Hedge wizard may earn a reputation of sorts, as one who can help a community with potions, rituals, and cantrips – often minor enough to go beneath the notice of all but the most ardent investigation. Hedge wizards tend to make a rather poor living for themselves, trading various, charms, cantrips, and blessings they can offer for a few coins, some cloth or a chicken. Hedge wizards must either live a nomadic existence, or be able to trust completely those in the hedge wizard’s area to not convey, whether accidentally or on purpose, the existence of the hedge wizard in the community. More reliably, many hedge wizards disguise their true nature by professing to be an apothecary or herbalist, claiming for example that the benefits their poultices and potions offer come only from the right combination of ingredients in their healing concoctions. Under such conditions hedge wizards will never willingly admit to using magic as part of their preparations. Caution A hedge wizard truly lives life on the edge of a knife; being constantly on the run and carrying a death sentence upon one’s head makes playing a hedge wizard character rather a difficult proposition. Players should consider very carefully the limitations and consequences of such a career – as should the GM – before it is allowed in a campaign. Regardless -- and for the safety of all concerned -- the use of magic should only be undertaken by one with training and who knows the possible outcomes and side-effects of spell casting.